Catch me as I fall
by Daisy Sparrow
Summary: (slash) Their light is gone, but perhaps they could find salvation in each other. NorringtonWill


Title: Catch Me As I Fall  
  
Author: Daisy Sparrow  
  
Pairing: Norrington/Will  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I think)  
  
Summary: Elizabeth died in childbirth, the commodore and the grieving husband found comfort in each other.  
  
Disclaim: Pirates of the Caribbean and all its characters are not mine. Don't sue. I am already broke so you won't get a single penny out of me. The song is called 'Whisper' by Evanscene.  
  
Warning: I am in a disgusting cheerful mood and had just swallowed like two tons of chocolate. So forgive the really bad attempt at poetic angst. Reviews, comments, suggestions or just random thoughts are always welcome. They tell me people actually read my stuff, otherwise, there is no point in posting more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
The journey back to Port Royal had been one full of anxiety. It is a place that he held dear to his heart, yet dreaded with almost unreasonable fear. He had thought to see her one more time, even if it meant to bare the image of another man's arms around her. He had requested a transfer back to England, but he could not leave without a proper good-bye. Just one last time, he told himself. One last chance to hold her hands, smell her unique scent, look into those soul searching hazel eyes and then buried it all in the deepest part of his soul. Protected and treasured.  
  
He was expecting her lilt steps pacing on the tower and watching the Dauntless from afar. He had assumed that she would come to welcome him on the docks. They had stayed as friends when he spared her husband's life. He did not foresee the black envelope that the governor's butler handed to him. He had reluctantly opened it, black never was his favorite color.  
  
Dead. She was dead. Died in childbirth.  
  
Everything around him was spinning out of control. His first officer was shouting something urgently in his face. His knees hit the wooden floor, hand balled into a fist around the letter.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die  
  
Another bottle of rum connected with the wall. The golden liquid splashed and soaked into white paints. Droplets slipped down slowly, imitating the tears he could no longer cry. The room was black, the windows shut tight.  
  
My light has died.  
  
He closed his eyes and all he could see were her eyes. Her brave eyes in those last moments would imprint in his mind and haunt his nightmares. Her face was ashen white, yet on her lips tangled the smallest smile, proud and courageous.  
  
Will, you are going to be a father.  
  
He was not. His little angel had went with his light without even taking a single glimpse of the world. Her tiny form now rested peacefully inside the white coffin. White, like the wings that held them high. High and forever out of his reach. His hands searched frantically in the pitch black. A sharp pain, the broken glass slide into his flesh.  
  
No. Not forever.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
It was so easy to pretend that she was only sleeping. He stroked his finger gently across her cheek. Her long eyelashes laid motionless against her cheek, dark blonde curls framed her delicate face, and rose tainted lips still as full and desirable as they always were. She was so beautiful, even in death.  
  
The sweet perfume of jasmine floated the room. Candle lights glided passed the silver lancing on her ribbon. Arms folded in front of her chest, the white roses she held faded against her white dress. White, everything was white. She was the princess from the fairy tales, the sleeping beauty in her lonely castle. One kiss, and she would open her eyes. One kiss, from her prince.  
  
Where is your prince? Where is your knight? Has he fallen to the witch's curses or strangled by the rose bush's vines.  
  
Footsteps behind him, "Sir? We've found him."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She reckons me shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
The darkness was his sanctuary and he welcomed it gladly. Is it too late now? All he had to think, had not been thought. All he had to say, had not been said. All he had to do, had not been done. But soon he would. He laid with his back against the stone cold floor. Hand held high above, blood dripped from the open wound.  
  
Will you welcome me with open arms? My angel. My light. Or will the pearly gate be shut and deny me entrance?  
  
There were pounding on the door. Leave, he wanted to shout. It was peace he desired, peace and solitude. Let him bask in her warmth. Let him rest his head in her lap. Let him hum to her lullaby. Let the church bell ring not twice, but thrice. In eternity, let their souls embrace.  
  
The door broke open. Sun light pierced through the opening, sting him behind closed eyelids. A loud gasp. Hurried footsteps carried the intruder inside. One sleeve was tearing away and a piece of clothes was pressing insistently against his wound. A deep voice commanded, "Open your eyes." He trashed his head.  
  
No, no. Let me go. Can you not hear them calling me?  
  
"Open your eyes...." The voice was softer now, quieter and full of turmoil. A drop of moisture stained his collar. Another drop, landed near his eye and found it's way to his mouth. Warm and salty. Who would cry for him? He was the root of the tragedy and the one who welded the knife.  
  
Let's have a family, Elizabeth.  
  
The bloodied clothes was tossed away to be replaced by another one. Trembling hands held him down. He struggled, the hands were unyielding. Straps wrapped firmly around his wrist, enclosed the dry clothe like impenetrable walls. "...please....don't....." Hiccups accompanied each word. ".... you are the only thing .... the only thing I have left of her."  
  
Strong arms cradled his head gently. A fleeing touch on his forehead. Another one on his left cheek, trailing down a burning path and arrived at the corner of his mouth. A tongue flecked out and dipped into the canyon between his lips.  
  
He opened his eyes. Blue eyes watched him. Blue eyes sucked him into the storm inside, stripped him of all shelters, wrenched away the ground beneath him. He tilted his head and closed the distance between them. Lips covered his, a demanding tongue pried open his teeth and buried itself inside.  
  
Let me drown in your sorrow and breath in your desperation, there I will find my safe harbor.  
  
The silky voice whispered between feathery kisses down his neck, "Don't let go." A velvet heat found one nipple, imprisoned it between tenderly nipping teeth. He screamed, grasped a handful of silver hair and pulled. Their lips met again, tongues battled and mouth devoured each other.  
  
A lean body pressed down on him, curve against curve, hardness against hardness. One hand cushioned itself between his head and the floor, the other traced the bloody bandages around his hand. A gentle tag brought the injured wrist to the other's mouth, soft kisses rained down on each finger tips and a cheek nuzzled into the open palm. His voice cracked, "...help me." The cerulean eyes darkened. Nails digging into his shoulder, fingers fumbled with the strings on his tunic.  
  
Yes. Dig into my flesh. Climbe into my wound. My body is empty and my soul hollowed.  
  
Curled inside and save me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: I can not *believe* that I actually wrote this crap. ....er....reviews would nice...they tell me I am still sane. Right,.....aspirin....water.....shower....bed....... 


End file.
